Break Your Bones One By One
by FromOmegaToAlpha
Summary: Stiles et Isaac forment un couple de tueurs en série. Jackson est leur prochaine victime. Traduction d'un texte trouvé sur AO3. L'auteur est bigredcrazyk. Attention, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Viol et Torture .


**Break Your Bones One By One** _by bigredcrazyk_

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Stiles et Isaac forment un couple de tueurs en série. Jackson est leur prochaine victime. Ça devient dur. Sans mentir. Stiles est un psychopathe pervers, ce qui excite Isaac, et peu importe à quel point vous n'aimez pas Jackson, vous vous sentirez désolé pour lui à la fin de cette fiction. Ceci a été écrit pour être perturbant. Si vous arrivez à le finir sans être triste...Bravo, parce que ça a été très dur à écrire pour moi._

 **Note du traducteur:**

 _Alors, voila, c'est ma première traduction, et pas des moindres. Cette fiction est profondément perturbante. Et quand je dis perturbante, c'est un euphémisme. On a du viol, de la tortue, du sadisme, des personnages complètement baisés (j'ai pas trouvé d'autre mots). Je tiens à préciser, que rien ne m'appartient, et que j'ai beau traduire, je ne cautionne pas les actions décrites dans cette fiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça ne semblera pas trop traduit de l'anglais._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

"Mais chéri, t'avais dit que ce serait mon tour cette fois!" geint Isaac puérilement. Les deux hommes se tenaient en face d'un jeune homme, attaché à une chaise, la bouche maintenue close par du scotch. Il semblait terrorisé, alors que ses yeux bleu-vert commençaient à s'humidifier, incertain de son sort. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était froide et humide, faiblement éclairée, et puait la saleté et curieusement, le musc. Couteaux, scies et tout un attirail d'objets tous aussi menaçants les uns que les autres pendaient sur le mur derrière lui.

"Dis-moi comment tu vas le faire, répondit Stiles d'une voix traînante. La dernière fois, tu as juste tranché sa gorge, et celui-ci est trop beau pour être zigouillé rapidement". Il saisit fermement la crête sombre du garçon et tira sa tête d'un coup sec, lui projettant la lumière dans les yeux. Il était extrèmement beau, la peau claire, la machoire carrée, les pommettes hautes, et il semblait avoir leur âge; dans le début de la vingtaine. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur son visage, affichant clairement le désespoir.

"'sais pas..." marmonna Isaac, se retournant vers le mur de la torture. "Je veux le découper."

"C'est un début, lança Stiles alors qu'il lâchait l'otage." Il s'avança vers Isaac et mordilla son oreille avant d'embrasser son cou. "Mais je ne suis toujours pas très enthousiasmé. Sois créatif bébé."

Isaac mordit sa lèvre inférieur tout en regardant les différents objets à disposition. "Et si j'utilisais la scie à main?"

Stiles sourit. "J'aime le chemin que ça prend. Quoi d'autre?" Il s'agenouilla et commença à défaire la ceinture d'Isaac.

Isaac haleta et baissa le regard vers son amant. "Chéri, tu m'aides pas vraiment à me concentrer non plus. Comment suis-je censé me concentrer alors que tu-uuuuuu!" Il se tut lorsque Stiles commença à sucer sa bite. Isaac rejetta sa tête en arrière et gémit du fait de l'envoûtante chaleur de la bouche de son petit ami. "Et puis je pense utiliser le marteau pour écraser ses doigts..."

Stiles geint autour de l'imposante virilité qu'il faisait coulisser entre ses lèvre. Il continua ses mouvements de tête avant de se retirer et de regarde le blond. "Encore!" Ordonna-t-il alors qu'il masturba Isaac de sa main.

Les genoux d'Isaac se mirent à trembler dès lors que Stiles se remit à sa talentueuse fellation. Isaac haleta "Putain bébé, je vais...putain! Trancher son oreille avec un canif!"

Le brun accéléra son travail et fit glisser sa longue sur le dessous de la bite de son partenaire. Il taquina les testicules d'Isaac de ses doigts tout en alternant fellation et masturbation et Isaac grogna de plus belle. "Bébé, ça vient. Tu es trop bon..." marmonna-t-il le souffle coupé. "Si tu t'arrêtes pas, je vais jouir..."

Stiles avait l'intention de finir ce qu'il avait commencé, et les doigts d'Isaac agrippèrent les cheveux d'Isaac quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter. "Putaaaain! Je vais...je...jouis!" Il accentua ses gestes d'avant en arrière pour baiser la bouche de Stiles. Isaac explosa dans la gorge de son amant alors que son corps étrait pris de spasmes et transcandé de plaisir. Comme un élève appliqué, Stiles lécha chacune des gouttes, continuant plus doucement pour ne pas irriter la chair sensible entre ses lèvres.

Une fois terminé, Stiles reboutonna Isaac et se releva pour l'embrasser. Leur langues dansèrent brièvement ensemble avant qu'ils ne se retournent vers leur victime.

"Je veux que tu l'éventres doucement", demanda Stiles d'une voix rauque.

Et si tu choisissais avec quoi je commence? " sussura Isaac à l'oreille de Stiles.

Stiles se tourna vers le murs et se dirigea immédiatement vers le cutter. "Commencons avec ça" déclara-t-il d'un ton menaçant en ramenant la lame près de la garde de leur victime.

Le jeune se crispa et commença a sangloter des mots étouffés par le scotch.

"-De quoi? Je ne peux pas t'entendre," railla Stiles, puis il enfonca la lame dans la cuisse droite de leur victime. Sa jambe de pantalon commença tout de suite à s'empourprer. Il s'agita pour tenter de se libérer de ses liens, mais ceux-ci étaient trop serrés, et de loin, s'enfonçant même dans ses poignets.

"Hé ! Tu as dit que je pourrais m'occuper de celui-ci! Se plaignit Stiles.

"Je sais! Je voulais juste être le premier à faire couler le sang. Tu peux te charger du reste! Se justifia Stiles en lui tendant le cutter.

Le jeune homme continuait à pleurer malgré la baîllon. Alors qu'Isaac s'emparait de son oreille gauche, Stiles posa sa main sur son avant-bras. "Attends! Je ne crois pas que ce soit très poli de notre part de ne pas au moins écouter ses derniers mots"

"Allez bébé!" gémit Isaac. "Je veux le tuer!"

"Attends, attends," Reprit Stiles, "soit patient mon coeur. Souviens-toi des autres. Si j'étais dans cette misérable situation, je pense que je voudrais qu'on m'écoute". Il arracha violemment le scotch, arrachant par la même occasion un peu de la peau fragile des lèvres.

"Je vous en supplie", implora le jeune sans pouvoir s'arrêter, "mon père est riche. Il est avocat. Je roule en Porsche! Je peux vous avoir de l'argent! Tout ce que vous voulez. Juste, ne me tuez pas, je vous en supplie."

Stiles sourit narquoisement à Isaac. "Tout ce qu'on veut?"

"Je peux vous obtenir n'importe quoi!" pleura le garçon.

"Comment tu t'appelles? Demanda Stiles en pinçant son menton.

"Ja-ackson," gémit le garçon.

"Shhhhh," le fit taire Stiles alors qu'il se penchait vers son visage. "Tu es une belle chose... Qu'en penses-tu chéri? C'est toi qui l'as choisi. Envie de s'amuser un peu?"

Isaac lui lança un regard plein de questions. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Stiles lui répondit par un regard suggestif et se retourna vers Jackson. "Et si on jouait à un jeu?

Tu fais ce qu'on dit, et on te laissera partir?

"Chéri! Non! J'ai attendu ce moment tout le week-end. Se plaignit Isaac.

"Tout dépend de comment il joue, ça déterminera dans quel état on va le laisser" Dit Stiles sinistrement.

Les yeux d'Isaac s'illuminèrent et et léger grognement passa la barrière de ses lèvres. "Oh, tu es mauvais..." lança-t-il.

"Oh oui, je le suis!" Soupira Stiles toujours sinistrement, alors que ses pupilles se dilataient. "Donc...Jackson, tu as vu ce que je viens de faire à mon petit ami, je lui ai donné une fellation hors-normes, mais j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de jouir. A quel point es-tu bon à ça?

Jackson resta immobile. Ses yeux scintillants s'écarquillèrent à cause de la peur. "Je ne suis pas gay", souffla-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

"Et bien, tu ferais mieux de prétendre être la meilleure des suceuses de ce versant des Rocheuses, parce que si tu n'arrives pas à me faire jouir, je vais devoir lui demander de te scalper."

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. "Vous allez me tuer de toute façon".

"Je suis un homme de parole," statua Stiles doucement. "Tu as toutes les chances de sortir vivant d'ici. Mon mec a un petit quelque chose pour les hétéros. Joue avec nous, fais le bien, et je jure sur la tombe de mon père qu'on te laissera vivre."

"Mais j'ai vu vos visages," soupira Jackson. "Vous ne me laisserez pas vivre."

"Alors vois les choses comme ça. Si tu ne fais pas ce qu'on te dis, tu n'auras absolument aucune chance de toute façon," poursuivit Stiles. "Prends moi au mot, et tu pourrais peut-être sortir...sinon, tu mourras. Je suis sûr que tu as tout de même un instinct de survie. Si tu ne joues pas avec nous, nous allons te torturer atrocement doucement. On fera durer l'affaire pendant des jours. Tu nous supplieras de te tuer une fois qu'on en aura fini avec toi. Compris? Maintenant, quelle option choisis-tu?"

"Je ferais ce que vous voudrez," pleura Jackson.

"Bon garçon," Stiles aquiesca et tapota le sommet de sa tête. "Découpe ses habits," dit-il à l'encontre d'Isaac, puis ajouta pour l'otage, "Si j'étais toi, j'essaierais de ne pas gigoter. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il dérape."

"Bébé, tu es tellement excitant," Isaac trépignait d'impatience alors qu'il déchirait le haut de Jackson à l'aide de son cutter.

Stiles sourit et se toucha à travers son jean, cherchant à exciter encore plus son amant. "Il a des bonnes lèvres de suceuse. Je suis impatient de les essayer pendant que tu le prendras par derrière."

Jackson respira, son angoisse clairement visible malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour la réprimer. "Vous allez me violer?"

"Non, bien sûr que non", répondit Stiles comme s'il avait été offensé. Le viol implique un parti non consentant. Tu nous prends pour des monstres? Tu seras pleinement consentant. Si tu veux vraiment vivre, ce soir tu seras la plus affamée des suceuses que la Terre ait connu. J'en ai strictement rien à faire que tu sois complètement hétéro. Tu ferais mieux d'être convaincant; de faire comme si tu adorais ça."

Isaac fit glisser le cutter sur l'épaule alors qu'il coupait ce qu'il restait du polo de Jackson. La lame s'enfonça suffisament pour faire couler le sang. "Oups", rit Isaac. "Ma main à glissé."

Leur victime grimaça mais ne bougea pas. Isaac descendit son arme jusqu'au niveau du jean de Jackson, s'agenouillant devant lui, déchira chacune des jambes. Il retira ce qu'il en restait avant d'attraper les attributs de Jackson à travers son boxer jaune.

"T'aimes ça, hein?!", sourit Isaac.

Jackson ne répondit pas, préférant détourner le regard, retenant sa respiration.

"Hé", le gronda Isaac, "Tu ferais mieux de me répondre quand je te parle. Tu ne voudrais pas que ma main glisse encore, si?" Il fit glisser la lame derrière sa rotule, tranchant légèrement le tendon.

Jackson haleta et aquiesca. "J'aime ça. Plus. J'en veux plus," répondit-il, la voix brisée, les larmes coulant de nouveau le long de ses joues.

Isaac sourit et continua a caresser Jackson. Il fit glisser son pouce le long du membre au repos de Jackson que l'on pouvait deviner à travers le tissu. Et, étonnament, celui-ci commença à repondre. "Je vois que, même dans la pire des situations, une bite ne saurait refuser un peu d'attention, hein?"

"Nan..." S'étonna Stiles qui s'approcha pour vérifier la véracité des propos de son amant.

"Yep," répondit fièrement Isaac. "Il commence à bander."

Les joues de l'otage virèrent au rouge,et il détourna honteusement le regard. La friction créée par Isaac l'avait effectivement excité, bien que ce ne soit que physiquement.

"La petite pute!" ria Stiles. "Il le veut vraiment!"

"Je vous en supplie..." pleurnicha Jackson. "Pourquoi faites-vous ça?"

"Parce que c'est drôle!" ricana son ravisseur brun. "Tu ne t'amuses pas toi?"

Jackson acquiesca lentement. "Si. Tout ce que vous voulez," dit-il, la voix encore plus brisée.

"Bien! Tu apprends vite. Bébé, je veux ce boxer hors de ma vue."

Isaac se pencha vers Jackson et embrassa son cou. "Je vais te libérer les bras. Tu vas alors te lever et les mettre dans ton dos. Et si tu fais quoi que ce soit de stupide... Je ferais juste rien de stupide si j'étais toi."

Jackson hocha encore la tête et Isaac coupa les liens attachant chaque poignet à un accoudoir. L'otage suivit ses ordres, se levant fébrilement, et croisant ses bras dans le dos.

Stiles tendit à Isaac le rouleau de ruban adhésif, et il ré-attacha les bras de Jackson. Puis il fit descendre le boxer jaune, dénudant ainsi entièrement Jackson. Et était à moitié dur, mais son érection perdait de la vigueur chaque seconde.

"Pas mal!" Stiles profitait clairement du spectacle. "Tu fais du sport, non?"

"Ouais..."

"Je pense que c'est toujours une bonne chose de rester en forme", ajouta Isaac, avec un rictus. "A genoux."

Jackson s'affaissa, et grimaça de douleur quand la coupure qu'Isaac lui avait faite sous la rotule toucha le sol. Stiles s'approcha de lui et agrippa ses cheveux. Il écrasa le visage de Jackson contre la bosse formée par son entrejambe.

"Que le jeu commence!" lança joyeusement Stiles. "Tu vas me tailler une pipe, et si je sens des des dents, je vais dire à mon petit ami de prendre ces pinces sur l'établi et d'arracher un ongle. Et si je sens de nouveau des dents, il en arrachera un autre, et ainsi de suite. Compris?"

"Oui," sanglota Jackson faiblement. "Pas de dents."

"C'est ça. Pas une putain de dent. Espérons que tu n'as pas de réflèxe nauséeux, parce que j'aime les gorges profondes," dit Stiles en dézippant se fermeture. "Maintenant, prépare moi ces jolies lèvres".

Jackson fit ce qui lui avait été demandé, lèchant ses lèvres, et recouvrant ses dents avec alors que Stiles sortait son engin impressionant de sa prison de tissu. Il le claqua contre les joues de Jacksons et ricana sinistrement avant de l'introduire entre ses lèvres. Bloquant l'arrière de la tête de Jackson, Stiles s'enfonça plus profondément. Son gland frappa le fond de la gorge de Jackson, et à la surprise de Stiles, Jackson n'eut même pas d'haut-le-coeur.

Ses yeux brillèrent de désir. "Tu sais, tu devrais l'essayer bébé. On peut baiser sa gorge toute la nuit."

"Tu as ce que tu veux", répondit Isaac pendant qu'il s'installait derrière Jackson pour agripper ses fesses. "Ce côté là m'a l'air plus appétissant."

Alors que Stiles pilonnait complètement la gorge de Jackosn, Isaac lubrifia ses doigts avec sa salive et en inséra deux dans le trou serré de leur victime. Cette intrusion fit geindre Jackson qui essaya de s'avancer plus vers Stiles, mais Isaac attrapa ses hanches de sa main libre, et le fit reculer sur ses doigts.

"Il est si serré..." se réjouit Isaac. "Rien n'a jamais du passer ici avant. J'adore les culs vierges."

Stiles sortit de la bouche d'Isaac et le bifla de nouveau. "Maintenant, lèche mes couilles", ordonna-t-il.

Jackson obéit, le prenant donc dans se bouche, les suçant. Il se sentait humilié comme il ne l'avait jamais été, mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour rester en vie une minute de plus. Il s'empala même encore plus sur les doigts qui le dilataient peu à peu. Peut-être que s'il était assez bon, ils ne le tueraient pas immédiatement. En cet instant, c'était la seule lueur d'espoir à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher.

"Ouais, t'aime ça petite pute!", lui lança son ravisseur, la voix rauque. Il inséra un troisième doigt et s'émerveilla alors que Jackson s'empalait complètement dessus.

"Utilise ta langue!" s'énerva soudainement Stiles. "Il n'est pas très doué, il utilise à peine sa langue."

"Peut-être qu'on devrait lui couper", ricana Isaac à l'oreille de Jackson, lui faisant une fois de plus venir les larmes aux yeux.

Il lècha les couilles de Stiles comme un chaton, leur donnant des petits coups de langues d'une manière plus stimulante.

"C'est mieux!", siffla Stiles. "Tu sais, je pense qu'on pourrait l'entraîner. Tu sais, je veux autant le tuer que toi, mais avoir un esclave... Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant."

Isaac réfléchit et hocha la tête. "Ca serait intéressant, mais ça demanderait un travail considérable bébé. On devrait bloquer l'accès aux outils chaque nuit, après en avoir fini avec lui pour ne pas qu'il essaye de s'échapper. Il y a aussi l'eau et la bouffe. On devrait le laver pour pas qu'il commence à puer. Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'avoir un animal de compagnie demandait beaucoup de responsabilité.

Stiles approuva. "Tu as raison, je pense pas qu'on puisse le gérer. Bien sûr, ça serait bien au début, mais une fois l'excitation d'avoir un nouveau jouet passée, j'aurais toujours aussi envie de l'étriper, et pas de réelle motivation pour m'en empêcher."

"Je serais bon", intervint fébrilement Jackson. "Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez. Juste, ne me tuez pas."

"Hé! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler!" gronda Stiles qui reprit sa prise sur sa tête. On a pas besoin de ton avis. Tu n'a absolument aucune opinion dans cette histoire."

"Jackson tressaillit et acquiesca pendant que d'autres larmes commençaient à couler. "Je suis désolé."

"Ta gueule!" Cria Stiles en enfonçant brutalement sa bites dans le gorge de Jackson. "De quoi on parlait avait qu'on soit aussi impoliment interrompus? Ah, c'est vrai. Je pense pas qu'il fasse un bon esclave de toute façon. Il a l'air horriblement désobéissant. Aucune tenue."

Isaac ria en enfilant une capote sur sa bite. "Putain, je suis tellement prêt pour ça!"

"Baise le bien, bébé", lui lança Stiles qui par la suite mordilla sa lèvre inférieure sous l'excitation. Il baissa le regard vers Jacksone et dit, "Si tu crois que ma bite est grosse, attends juste de sentir celle-là. Il va littéralement te déchirer en deux. En fait, on va jouer à un autre jeu maintenant. Pendant qu'il te baisera, je veux que tu devine la taille de l'engin qui te défonce. Et pour chaque mauvaise réponse, je vais t'enfoncer un clou dans l'oeil."

"Bébé, c'est un peu sévère," signala Isaac alors qu'il commençait à monter le garçon. "Donne lui au moins un essai gratuit. Tu t'es pas plaint de lui quand il te suçait, il a pas mis les dents. Récompense-le."

"Un essai gratuit", réfléchit Stiles à voix haute. "Tu vois, mon petit ami est beaucoup plus gentil que moi. En fait, je suis un peu déçu qu'on ait pas eu à arracher quelques ongles, du coup, ça me démange de te faire encore plus souffrir. Mais puisque, techniquement, tu es sien cette nuit, je suppose que je vais devoir réprimer ma soif de sang pour l'instant. Je t'offre un essai gratuit."

Issac sourit et s'enfonça d'un coup d'un seul dans Jackson. Ce dernier vacilla brusquement et réflechit à s'enfuir après s'être fait empaler, mais étant coinçé entre deux tueurs en série, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il gémit de douleur autour de la bite de Stiles car Isaac imposa immédiatement un rythme soutenu. Il allait profondément, si profondément que Jackson le sentit jusque dans son estomac. Il pouvait sentir qu'Isaac l'empalait jusqu'à la garde, grace à son pubis frottant contre ses fesses, et ce n'était pas seulement long, mais aussi circonférent. Jackson n'avait aucune idée de combien mesurait la bite d'Isaac. Chaque coup de butoir lui arrachait un gémissement de douleur. Et ce n'était pas du tout agréable de s'empaler dessus.

"Oh putain, il est si serré!" gémit Isaac. "Cambre toi!"

Jackson essayait toujours de lui échapper. Il préférait encore se faire baiser la gorge par le brun plutôt que se faire enculer par cette bite monstrueuse, mais il regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir obéi à Isaac quand le cutter s'enfonça entre ses deux omoplates. Il cria et se cambra involontairement, s'enfonçant encore plus sur la bite d'Isaac. Ce qui fit qu'il se sentit complètement déchiré alors qu'Isaac le pénétrait plus profondément.

"Je crois que je viens juste de sentir des dents", constata Stiles, et les yeux humides de Jackson s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la panique. "Je pense que quand j'aurais fini, je vais t'arracher un ongle pour ça...mais c'est tellement bon. Regarder mon petit copain te baiser...Putain!" Il baisa de plus belle la bouche de Jackson quand il sentit ses couilles rétrécir. "Oh putain!" répéta-t-il en rejettant sa tête en arrière.

Jackson pouvait sentir les spasmes de la bite dans sa bouche quand son ravisseur éjacula au fond de sa gorge. Cela le fit avoir des haut-le-coeur, et il put sentir de la peau frotter contre ses incisives.

Stiles se redressa violemment et mit une violent claque sur la joue gauche de Jackson. Il le frappa suffisament fort pour que Jackson tombe sur le côté. "Salope!", hurla-t-il en prenant sa bite dans le main, le sperme en découlant toujours. Stiles le frappa dans les côtes en guise de représailles.

Jackson sanglotta, "S'il-vous-plait! Je suis désolé, je voulais pas!"

"Je t'arracherais tous les ongles pour ça!" gronda violemment Stiles avant de remettre sa virilité dans son pantalon. "Dépèche toi de finir, bébé! Je veux du sang!"

Isaac s'était retiré et avait reculé pour voir l'échange. Sa bite commençait à se ramollir, et il fronça les sourcils. "Je sais pas si je peux..."

Les yeux de Stiles se dilatèrent lorsqu'il se pencha vers Jackson. "Tu vas me mettre ton petit cul de pute en l'air tout de suite, sinon je te castre au lieu de t'arracher les ongles." On pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas une menace mais une promesse que Stiles faisait à Jackson.

Jackson pleura et ferma les yeux. Il rassembla le peu de force qu'il lui restait dans ses genoux et releva les fesses, le buste et le visage toujours sur le sol. Il cambra même son dos, ensanglanté par la plaie entre ses omoplates. Ses mains étaient toujours entravées par le scotch.

"Je veux que tu le finisses, bébé" dit Stiles après s'être avancé vers son amant pour l'embrasser. Il masturba Isaac seulement pour quelques instants avant que ne redurcisse. "Je sais que t'en as envie. Vas-y. Baise le. Fais lui mal."

Sa respiration se fit lourde et il acquiesca. Il se mit sur ses genoux cette fois, et rentra sa bite dans Jackson. S'agrippant aux hanches de Jackson, il s'enfonça doucement, en disant: "Devine combien elle fait, salope. Et ton essai gratuit t'a été retiré pour ce que t'as fait à mon petit ami. T'aurais pas du utiliser tes dents.

Jackson gémit. Il était proche du point de rupture, et pleurait presque pour qu'ils le tuent, mais l'idée qu'il ait toujours une chance lui rendit l'envie de vivre. "Vingt-deux", soupira-t-il.

Isaac sourit. Il attrapa les poignets liés de Jackson et les releva pour pouvoir mordre son épaule. Jackson chancela et sanglota. "J'avais raison?"

Isaac le mordit suffisament fort pour perforer la peau, puis il lècha son lobe d'oreille et lui sussura en retour, "Non."

Des larmes coulaient librement sur le visaage de Jackson. "S'il vous plait, non...s'il vous plait..." supplia-t-il alors que Stiles ramassait un clou rouillé traînant par terre.

"Shhhhhhhh, essaye encore." Il s'enfonça aussi loin qu'il pouvait et remua doucement.

Jackson haletar et gémit "Je ne sais pas".

"Allez Jackson, tu peu deviner! Tu la sens en toi. Je suis totalement dans toi maintenant. Je vais même te donner un indice. Ton premier essai était siiii proche de la réalité."

"Vingt-cinq", essaya-t-il de nouveau.

"Très bien!", continua Isaac avec douceur. "Tu as chevauché vingt-cinq centimètres comme un champion. Maintenant, puisque tu m'appartiens, je vais te laisser une chance de te faire pardonner. Si tu fais ça, on ne t'enlèvera ni oeil, ni ongle. Ca te parait bien?

"Que dois-je faire?" demanda Jackson, le souffle court.

"Je vais libérer tes mains, et tu vas te branler quand je te baiserais. Si tu arrives à faire ça, on ne te fera plus de mal."

"De quoi?!" claqua Stiles. Il leur fit face, mais s'arrêta en voyant le regard sournois qu'arborait Isaac.

"Il va même t'aider", continua Isaac. "Viens la bébé. Embrasse le, fais-le se sentir bien."

Stiles sourit et descendit au sol, à côté d'eux pendant qu'Isaac utilisait le cutter pour libérer Jackson. Puis il s'accrocha à sa taille et continua à l'empaler, mais à un rythme plus lent, plus tendre.

Stiles essuya les larmes de Jackson, et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres avant de dire. "Je suis désolé. Je m'énerve facilement. Tu m'a fait une pipe extraordinaire. J'aurais pas du te frapper." Sa main se balada sur le torse nu de Jackson et prit en main sa bite toujours le branlant, il continua à chuchoter, "J'espère que tu pourras nous pardonner. On voulait jsute s'amuser un peu. Tu nous a fait nous sentir bien, maintenant laisse nous te rendre la pareille. Jouis pour nous."

Jackson savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas se battre contre eux. Il n'en avait tout simplement plus la force. Il décida de jouer dans leur jeu, et pria silencieusement pour qu'ils soient des hommes de parole et qu'ils le laissent s'il écoutait suffisamment bien. Le garçon s'autorisa à devenir excité. Maintenant que son corps n'était plus aussi tendu, il devait admettre que se faire baiser n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'au début. Evidemment, c'était toujours douloureux à cause de la taille d'Isaac, mais au moins il n'avais plus l'impression d'être déchiré en deux.

Stiles l'embrasse pleinement, et Jackson se soumit entièrement à ce baiser sauvage. Leurs langues et leurs lèvres s'entrelaçaient doucement. Puis Stiles fit descendre sa langue sur la machoire de Jackson avant d'embrasser et suçoter son cou. "Tu es vraiment beau, Jackson," chuchota-t-il. "N'est-ce pas, bébé?"

Isaac grogna et approuva. "Il est magnifique".

Pendant que Stiles le branlait, Jackson se rendit compte qu'il était en totale érection. Il se synchronisa avec Isaac, s'enfonçant dans la main de stiles, grognant de plaisir. ll ne savait pas à quel jeu jouaient les deux amants, mais il était tellement hébété que ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il pourrait se sentir honteux plus tard, du moment qu'il était encore en vie.

"Encore", gémit-il en s'arquant vers Isaac. "Baise-moi".

Le yeux d'Isaac se figèrent et il gémit avant de reprendre sa cadence. Stiles semblait aussi être excité puisqu'il l'encouragea. "Ouais, c'est ça Jackson, détends toi. Si tu ne te crispes pas, ça ne fait pas maL"

Mais Jackson s'en était rendu compte sans qu'on ne le lui dise; il ferait n'importe quoi pour atténuer la douleur. Il se retrouva même à chanceler et à gémit de plus en plus fort. Il n'était pas loin de l'orgasme. "Oh...je vais venir."

Les yeux d'Isaac brillèrent avant qu'il ne réponde, le souffle court, "Moi aussi."

"C'est ça, jouis pour moi," chuchotta Stiles aux deux hommes. "Je veux voir ça."

Jackson tremble alors que ses lèvres laissaient échapper des gemissements. "Je viens! Je jouiiis.. Uh" Stiles l'embrassa passionnément, et resserra sa prise. Jet après jet, le sperme de Jackson s'échappait de sa virilité. Il tapissa largement le sol en face de lui. Son corps trembla et sa vision se fit blanche. Il n'avait jamais eu un orgasme aussi puissant. Il n'avait jamais autant joui de sa vie.

L'orgasme de Jackson fut comme un déclic pour Isaac. Il se retira, enleva le préservatif, et répandit son sperme sur le dos et les fesses de Jackson. Une fois l'orgasme passé, il gémit et se pencha sur Jackson, enserrant son bust et son estomac de ses mains. "C'était incroyable", s'extasia-t-il.

"Tellement excitant", ajouta Stiles, le sourire au lèvres.

Alors que Jackson reprenait ses esprits, ses yeux commençèrent à s'humidifier. Il osa un regard vers son ravisseur brun sur sa droit et soupire. "Vous n'allez pas me laisser partie, n'est-ce pas...Je vais mourir ici même."

Stiles poussa lui aussi un soupir. "Tu as été si obéissant, prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faudrait pour survivre, je pense que tu as mérité une chance. Un dernier jeu," dit Stiles, et il frotta les cheveux de Jackson. Il laissa sa main sur la joue de Jackson en continuant, "Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de trouver comment passer la porte, et puis tu es libre...mais c'est ta dernière chance. Tu n'as qu'une minute. C'est soixante secondes; plein de temps pour trouver."

Stiles se releva et se dirigea vers le bureau, à côté du mur de la torture. Il prit un minuteur de cuisine, et le régla sur une minute. "Va jusqu'à la porte, et utilise ta petite tête pour t'en sortir.

Isaac se sépara de lui. Il arborait un sourire perturbant qui faisait Jackson se sentir mal, mais le garçon se remit sur ses jambes et courut jusqu'à la porte. C'était une porte de prison, lourde et rouillée. Il essaya de la faire coulisser, mais remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était verrouillé par un large cadenas en empêchant l'ouverture Après l'avoir examiné, une sentiment de désespoir l'engloutit lui et le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait. C'étais un cadenas à code. Jackson le releva et en vérifia le dessous, mais le code n'y apparaissait pas. Des larmes inondèrent son visage et il essaya désespérement diverses combinaisons. Il pleura et placa une main sur sa bouche; l'autre agitant desespérement le cadenas.

"Allez Jackson," railla Stiles. "Tu peux le faire. Libère-toi. Tu es si proche et...encore vingt-sept secondes."

Jackson commença à hurler, paniqué. Il laissa finalement tranquille la porte et s'assit contre la porte, se recroquevillant dans une position foetal. "Pourquoi vous me faites ça?", cria-t-il.

"N'abandonne pas! Encore quinze secondes," continua Stiles pour l'encourager. "Tu y es presque!"

L'otage pleura dans ses mains, et quelques secondes plus tard, l'alarme sonna. Stiles éteignit l'appareil et ricana malicieusement en s'approchant d'Isaac. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant que Stiles ne dise, "Je suppose que tu n'es pas si intelligent que ça après tout. Tu vois toutes ces pinces coupantes sur le mur?" Il montra du doigt les instruments, pendant près de la porte. "Pourquoi tu n'as pas juste coupé le verrou? Je t'avais dit qu'une minute était largement suffisante. Tu aurais été libre Jackson... Tu aurais pu marcher libre hors d'ici, mais maintenant, ton temps a expiré.

Isaac s'avança vers l'autre blond, en larmes et le redressa. Il le porta jusqu'à la chaise, l'assit dessus, réattacha ses poignets et ses chevilles à la chaise. Jacskon implora les deux hommes, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. "Pourquoi? Pourquoi? S'il-vous plait, ne faites pas ça! Je vous en supplie. S'il vous plait... Tu as juré sur la tombe de ton père que tu me laisserais partir". Jackson continua à pleure pendant quelques instants, avant qu'Isaac ne le baîllonne de nouveau.

Stiles répondit simplement, "Tu vois, j'ai menti. Mon père n'est pas mort. En fait, tu vas trouver ça terriblement ironique, c'est un policier, et s'il savait ce qu'on faisait...Et bien, ça lui briserait le coeur. Je ne peux pas permettre ça. Je ne veux pas blesser mon père. Il a été un si bon père célibataire, si aimant, et un si grand soutien. Il adore mon petit ami. Oh, et comme c'est impoli de notre part! On ne s'est même pas présentés! Lui, c'est Isaac, et je suis Stiles, mais malheureusement, ce n'est plus d'une grande importance pour vous. On est désolés, mais tu n'avais aucune chance depuis le début. Donc...c'était amusant, non? Tu as été doué Jackson. La meilleure victime qu'on ait jamais eue. On t'aime bien, vraiment, mais maintenant on va te briser les os, un par un, et puis on va te découper en petits morceaux, incinérer les reste, et personne ne te reverra jamais.

"Putain, bébé, ça m'a excité", gémit Isaac

Stiles l'embrassa de nouvau avant de chuchotter, "Il est tout à toi."

Les pupilles d'Isaac se dilatèrent alors qu'il arborait un sinistre sourire. Il s'approcha du mur, prit un marteau et revint vers Jackson. Ses yeux imploraient encore la pitié, mais Isaac trouvait que les larmes l'encourageaient plus qu'autre chose. Il écrasa violemment le marteau sur la main droite de Jackson. Crac. La moitié de son poing était fracassé, et ses cris étouffés apparaissaient comme de la music aux yeux de ses ravisseurs.

Stiles fit glisser ses bras sur le corps d'Isaac et déposa un baiser chaste sur sa nuque. "Je t'aime".

Isaac regarda derrière son oreille et sourit. "Baise moi pendant que je le fracasse."

Les doigts de Stiles commencèrent à défaire le bas d'Isaac alors qu'il répondait, "Dis moi que tu m'aimes."

Isaac se cambra et leva le marteau au niveau de la tête de Jackson. "Je t'aime, bébé, je t'aime tellement."

Crac.


End file.
